


'I almost didn't...'

by StubbornLoveyBatch



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StubbornLoveyBatch/pseuds/StubbornLoveyBatch
Summary: A reflection on maggie's day after the break up at the DEO, and her thoughts upon being reunited with alex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a stream of consciousness than actual writing (sorry I'm not talented haha) but I just feel like I needed to expand on a few of the things maggie did that day (well at least how I thought her day had been). Thank you for reading if you do, if it's not your cup of tea then I get it :)

Maggie strolled silently down the corridor and paused outside the door that she knew Alex would be pacing around behind. Her heart was pounding and her emotions were all over the place, first Alex wanted to be with her and seemed genuinely happy, then the next minute she was dismissing everything they'd worked at as a 'mistake'. She wanted to be confident that Alex had called her here to apologise but she'd been hurt so many times before that she was now quite the pessimist when it came to love. Maggie reached out and knocked, plastering an apathetic expression on her face to disguise her true feelings, the hurt, the confusion, the tiniest bit of hope.

Alex opened door within seconds of Maggie's hand leaving it, she concluded that she was probably right about the whole pacing thing. "Thank you for coming" Alex remarked, her voice a combination of vulnerability, guilt and sincerity.

"I almost didn't" Maggie responded, keeping her eyes fixed on the interior of the apartment, never glancing at Alex as she entered. She put her guard up. She lied. Of course she was going to come.

She didn't mention the fact that she'd taken the afternoon off work, Maggie Sawyer, the sociopath obsessed with work - had taken the day off. She didn't mention that she'd gone to seek solace in the bottom of a glass at the alien bar but couldn't bring herself to go in because to Maggie it was THEIR place now. She couldn't go in without Alex, knowing that she may never step foot in that bar with Alex on her arm ever again. So she went home and drank, which was probably the safest option for everyone, she 'lost her cool' and feel asleep on the couch after she'd drunk the last few drops of her crate of beer. 

She neglected to mention the fact that when she woke up to the text from Alex:

\- My place, tonight? I'd like to try and explain. 

all she wanted to do was break her phone and curl up, to forget that this had ever happened and live in ignorant bliss. But that wasn't the Maggie that everyone knew, she'd never give up on something so easily. Especially when it meant so much to her, and Alex certainly did.

She didn't share that on her way over in a taxi she'd picked out the negative attributes that exes had branded her with and tried to guess which ones were the problem this time. Or how she'd sobbed into the sleeve of her cardigan so much that she'd left it in the taxi to avoid looking like a hopeless case. 

She didn't show Alex the messages of concern from her colleagues that she had received throughout the day, who knew she had that many friends, huh? Or the fact that she hadn't responded to any of them for fear of exposing herself as someone who has feelings, she had to keep up the facade of being a badass detective. 

Maggie didn't mention how many times she'd over reacted in the past and how proud she was of herself for keeping it together long enough to leave the room before breaking down this time. She didn't tell Alex about how she'd already walked up her corridor three times but couldn't quite bring herself to knock. Or that the only thing that decided it for her was to find out what she'd done wrong this time so that she could avoid that in the future, be that with or without Alex.

She wanted to tell her all of these things, GOD she wanted to so badly, but instead she brushed it all off and wore that indifferent mask on her face whilst telling the biggest lie she'd ever told 'I almost didn't'... of course you didn't maggie...

That wasn't where this ended, she also didn't explain why when she threatened "you get one, Alex" she was protecting herself. She knew that she couldn't feel this bad again, and that she never had to as long as the boundary was there. 

Maggie didn't tell Alex that she had faith in them, but she hoped Alex realised that all she needed to do to have a life time of happiness with her was take this one chance. One. That was all they had. That was all they needed.


End file.
